


to the last one

by miocean



Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: Flashbacks, Just Brian reminiscing the good times, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-29
Updated: 2019-05-29
Packaged: 2020-03-26 19:50:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19012693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miocean/pseuds/miocean
Summary: Brian was looking through his stuffs, when he found his forgotten, precious things from the past. Streams of memories flew through his mind--reminding him of this one person.





	to the last one

**Author's Note:**

> or, something that i suddenly got invested in and needed to get it out from my brain so i can finally forget about this and finish the stuffs that actually need to be done
> 
> it's not beta (but when will my fics ever get beta anw, any volunteers? lol :((( )  
> enjoy this one!

 

 

 

Brian groaned, rolling to his side and stretching his limbs before his hand blindly searched for his phone. The annoying incessant buzzing sound and also thanks to the light that coruscated through the blinds of his room, had interrupted him from his slumber. He pushed whatever button, hoping that it was the correct one, and Brian brought the phone to his ear. He propped his head on the pillow, with his phone between.

 

"Who's this?" he answered sleepily, yawning as his eyes remained closed.

 

“Why’re you still in bed?" someone asked, a familiar voice lodged in his ear. It took him some time to recognise the owner of the voice. His lips then curled into a smile.

 

“Because it’s Sunday. Woonie.”

 

“And, you told me to remind you that you have to unpack all your stuff today...by hook or by crook,” Dowoon deadpanned. “You need to clean your place, hyung.”

 

“This isn’t how I imagined a wakeup call should be.”

 

“Ask someone else for that.”

 

Brian sighed, and he peered at the clock. It was 8.30.

 

If he wanted to get everything done, he’d better get up now, Brian contemplated. He laid on his bed, staring at the ceiling as he weighed the pros and cons. The pros: the bed was warm, comfortable and it was swallowing him whole. Plus, the weather was cold and rainy--the perfect combination to sleep in. It was utterly impossible for him to get out of it.

 

But, he remembered the boxes laid around his apartment--his new apartment. He tried to count the boxes, starting in his bedroom. One, two, three and he groaned. There were a lot of boxes to be unpacked.

 

The cons: he won’t be able to get his place organised in time if he delayed it any longer.

 

“I’m assuming you’re up now and when we stop by tomorrow, the place is commendable,” Dowoon deadpanned, putting an end to Brian’s train of thoughts. 

 

“God, I hate you. Why can’t you be a cute little brother like other people?”

 

“Because someone needs to be the responsible one, and that someone isn’t you.”

 

“Rude--”

 

“--and besides, who said I’m not cute? Tell that to mum and dad.”

 

“God, you’re lucky I love you...and tell mum and dad I said hi.”

 

“Will do. Get up now or you’ll go back to sleep.”

 

“Fine.”

 

“See you soon, hyung.”

 

Brian grumbled something incoherent and Dowoon ended the call with a laugh. Brian sighed deeply, taking in his surrounding as he sat up on the bed, still making no effort to move. His mind was thinking about the amount of work he needed to do by today.

 

He shut his eyes closed before he scooted to the other side of the bed. Brian, then, rub his tired eyes, yawning loudly and he stretched his sleep induced body before he stood up, and walked toward the bathroom.

 

 

+++

 

 

Brian settled for a cup of black coffee for his makeshift breakfast. He walked to the kitchen counter and he sat down, with a steaming mug in hand. He warmed his hand with the mug, sighing as the warm material transferring the heat to his cold hands. He took a small sip, savouring its richness and bitter taste. The caffeine did its work as it jolted Brian awake, and his brain began to function properly.

 

He took another sip. It was so good that Brian couldn't help to let out a satisfied sigh. He finished the rest of his coffee, taking a large sip as his eyes wandered at the boxes laying around the room.

 

A box at the corner, and more box at the corridor, and more boxes in his living room. That was a lot of boxes.

 

Brian dumped his mug in the sink, figuring that he would wash it later. He walked toward the living room, his hands on both side of his hips while his eyes stared at the neatly sealed boxes. Brian sighed. No matter how hard he stared the boxes won't disappear, or magically unpack itself. What did he hope for anyway? But, damn he wished that would happen in real life.

 

Brian sighed again, and he sat in front of a box. He looked for scissors and found none. Brian stared at the seal before he sighed again. He peeled the tape, not caring if the box was destroyed in the process. He was going to throw it away afterwards, keeping less junk in his new abode.

 

Brian continued to open the rest of the boxes, ripping and shredding galore. He found the scissors in the fourth box and Brian let out a joyful shriek at the discovery. He almost cried when his eyes landed on the said item. His hands were getting sticky from the manual labour.

 

The work was smooth sailing after the scissors were found. Brian hummed, as he cut the seal, and after a while, as he had lost track of time, most of the boxes had been opened.

 

Brian stood at the middle of the room, looking at the opened boxes. He weighed the amount of work that still needed to be done. Brian sighed as he calculated the work that needed to be done. He looked at the clock, heeding the time. He figured he would spend a maximum of four or five hours, considering his ability to be distracted by the slightest of things--blame his short attention span, especially when he wasn’t interested in the thing. Brian stretched his body, popping his knuckles before he straightened his body. He looked at the boxes with determination, hands on his hips and collecting all his energy before he marched into battle.

 

“Let's get this over with.”

 

 

+++

 

 

He was almost done with the last box when his stomach grumbled loudly. His bedroom looked almost presentable, the tower of boxes now gone, all of them laying flat at the living room. He planned to send them to the recycling centre later.

 

Brian noted at the time, it was already three and he hadn't had lunch yet. No wonder he felt like dying. Brian glanced at the last box, deciding that it won't hurt to take a break now. He walked out from his room, heading toward the kitchen. He opened his fridge, searching for its contents for something quick and readymade. He groaned when he found nothing that was microwaveable.

 

He sat at the counter, fishing out his phone from his pocket. He dialled the chicken place he frequented, ordering a large dish of chicken. He was feeling famished, he felt he could eat a year worth of chicken. 

 

After telling the last thing of his order to the chicken shop worker, Brian made a beeline to the couch. He threw his body on it, feeling the tightness on his sore muscle gone, letting his body went lax as he closed his eyes. He was trying to decide whether he should sleep or not while waiting for the arrival of his chicken. After a quick calculation, Brian decided to stay awake, fearing that he wouldn't be able to be awake when the delivery man rang his bell.

 

He scrolled through his phone, going through the manga he'd purchased the day before. He continued reading from the last page he'd left. His eyes scanned through the pages, trying to ignore the grumble of his stomach, demanding to be fed. Soon, his intercom buzzed. Brian put his phone on the table, and he scrambled on his feet and fetched his wallet before walking to the intercom. He clicked the button on the intercom, letting the door ajar before he went the door.

 

The delicious smell of chicken greeted his sense. Brian smiled at the delivery man, and he greeted him with a hello. The man handed him his order while he mentioned the amount Brian had to pay. He gave his card to the delivery man and waited as he swiped the card. The man gave back Brian's card and thanked him. Brian bid the man goodbye and he closed the door. He ambled back into the living room, setting the chicken on the table before he went to the kitchen to get a drink.

 

He had a leisurely lunch, taking his time devouring the chicken. He had ample time to finish everything up, considering he only had one box left to unpack. Brian grabbed the remote, switching the tv on. He browsed through the channel, searching for something to watch while eating. After passing a few channels, he settled to watch a rerun of a food program.  

 

It took him an hour to finish the entirety.

 

Brian cleaned everything up, dumping the dishes in the sink. He contemplated, looking at the growing pile of plates and cups, on doing the dishes or not. Brian sighed before he grabbed the glove and started doing them.

 

He was delaying, Brian knew as he stepped inside his room. His eyes stayed on that one box, left alone beside his bed. The box appeared ancient, untouched for a long time, and lonely. It looked like it would collapse soon. Brian sat on the edge of the bed, as he brought the box between his leg. He tore the seal easily, flipping it open. He looks at the things inside, photo albums, trinkets--old and long forgotten, and a lot of his stuff from the past. Brian smiled as his eyes caught the silhouettes of three young boys--a picture of himself, his baby brother, Dowoon, and their childhood friend, Wonpil.

 

They were so young, so small and definitely so cute. Brian cooed at how cute Wonpil and Dowoon was--the two best friends, joined by the hip, always so close together. And, him, being the older, taller, and the leader of their little group, standing beside them.

 

Brian dug around, reminiscing as he found more memoirs of the past. Pictures of him and Sungjin, the vice president and president of the student council, looking proud at the camera as they took a commemorative picture with other councils. It was Sungjin’s first day acting as president.

 

He flipped the page and there were more pictures, of four of them having the best time of their youth. Memories of their school time.

 

And then, as Brian continued flipping the album, he found him.

 

Brian's finger traced the outline of his face, all soft lines and beautiful--still so beautiful, and still could make his heart skip a beat. He remembered how the light filtered through the glass window, how soft it looked when it hit his skin. Shining and ethereal. That how he would describe him. He still remembered, when he first laid eyes on him, everything seemed to move in a kaleidoscope motion, stupendous and enchanting. 

 

Brian held his breath at the memory, it still so fresh and vivid in his mind. After all this time.

 

Park Jaehyung, or Jae, or _his_ JaeJae.

 

 

+++

 

 

_“Bro, hello? Earth to Brian,” Sungjin waved his hand in front of him, grinning teasingly at the younger. He snapped out from his reverie, blinking his eyes as Sungjin came into focus. Dowoon besides him burst into fits of laughter._

_“Ah, sorry.”_

_Brian shot a glare at his brother. He rubbed his nape, swallowing a lump in his throat._

_“As I was saying, this is Jae. He's new here,” Sungjin said, still grinning at Brian. Brian kicked Sungjin's feet, hoping that Jae--the beautiful blond angel that had just made his descent from the heaven--didn't notice._

_Unfortunately for Sungjin, and fortunately for Brian, Jae was oblivious to the whole exchange between the two._

_“And Jae, this is Wonpil, and Dowoon,” Sungjin pointed to Wonpil and Dowoon respectively. Wonpil waved back, smiling widely, enthusiastic to meet the newcomer. Dowoon nodded shyly at him, a bit wary with the stranger._

_Brian waited for Sungjin, who was deliberately taking his sweet time, to introduce him to Jae. Brian made a mental note to strangle Sungjin later._

_“And, this lame-ass idiot is Brian,” Sungjin pointed at Brian. Jae’s eyes were directed at him, and he was smiling so sweetly at him. He would have smiled back at Jae, if not for Sungjin calling him an idiot and lame in the same sentence._

_“What, who's an idiot...and lame?” Brian said, slightly pissed that Sungjin won’t do a proper introduction for him. There goes my chance to do a good first impression, Brian groaned._

_Jae chuckled at them. Brian turned to his direction and Jae smiled at him. He held out his hand for him to take. Brian accepted his hand, grasping his hand a bit hasty. Jae chuckled before he introduced himself to Brian._

_“I’m Jae. Nice to meet you, Brian.”_

_“Likewise.”_

_And Brian definitely was looking forward to knowing more about Jae._

 

+++

 

 

It took them no time at all to get along like a house on fire. It was like they were friends for so long. They were always spotted together. If you wanted to find Jae, look for Brian, and vice versa is what their friends always told them. Brian smiled at the memory.

 

He still remembered the shocked face of their friends when he and Jae told him the age of their friendship, how young and budding it still was.

 

Old married couple.

 

That was how they often view Jae and Brian’s friendship, or relationship. He never minded it, nor did he thought over it deeply, always scoffing the idea, thinking that was only because he clicked so well with Jae. Two peas in a pod, that was what they were.

 

He flipped through the album again, smiling as he viewed the captured memories of their shenanigans, the five of them smiling, so happy, freely enjoying their youth and the company of each other.

 

Brian traced the lines of Jae’s face, the high bridge of his nose, the soft lines of his lips, and the tousled locks of his chestnut coloured hair. It was taken during Jae’s final year, and if he remembered correctly, this was during their final hangout with Sungjin and Jae before the two of them cooped in their room, studying until the dreaded examination.

Brian remembered the lingering looks, the hushed touches, and the silent words exchanged between him and Jae.

 

Brian realised as he flipped through the album, there were so many pictures of Jae, and how much is life revolved around him.

 

 

+++

 

 

_“Bri, wake up," Jae pulled his duvet or tried to pull it away from him. Brian groaned, clutching the material closer to his body. He was grateful, despite the fact that Jae was taller than him, that he had the broader, stronger body than Jae._

_He groaned, rolling onto his side. Brian still could feel Jae’s clutch on his duvet. He knew how determined Jae could be when his mind was made up. But, still, Brian loved his sleep more than anything, moreover, it was Sunday. Everyone should know better than to mess with Brian and his lazy Sunday nap. No one usually escaped unscathed. Well, no one but Jae that was._

_“It’s already ten, Bri.”_

_Jae pulled the duvet again. It was futile, as Brian didn’t move an inch, but his mind began to start functioning._

_“Come on, Jae. It’s Sunday,” Brian groaned, pulling the duvet higher and over his head._

_“But, Brian, we’re supposed to see the baby fox!”_

_“Aren’t you allergic?”_

_"Come on," Jae whined and he sat on the bed beside Brian. Brian cursed the damned baby fox, and at Dowoon for telling them about the baby fox that was currently in his care, and at his stupid lovestruck brain for making a promise that he now knew he couldn't keep. Brian knew that Jae won't give in because he was excited with the idea of finally seeing an actual living baby fox. They shouldn't watch that stupid movie, Brian sighed as he remembered the event that triggered Jae fascination with the said animal. He quickly came up with a solution--something that won’t make Jae angry with him for such a long time. Scratch that, he couldn’t even take it if Jae was angry with him for a minute. But, it was a risk he was willing to take--all for a few hours of sleep. His Sunday time was too big of a sacrifice for him to make._

_Praying to the higher power, Brian sat up from his previous position, startling Jae in the process. His face was stoic as he looked at Jae, who was blinking copiously at his sudden movement--a habit Jae did when he was confused or when he became flummoxed and speechless, that always tugged on Brian's heartstrings. Brian grabbed both sides of Jae's arms before he pulled the older with him, laying on the bed. Brian pulled Jae closer to him, restraining any movement from the latter. He sighed in relief when Jae became a captive in his arms._

_“Kang Younghyun, what’re you doing?” Jae yelled. He tried to squirm free from Brian, but it only made Brian tighten his grip on Jae._

_“Let’s sleep okay.”_

_“You’d promised.”_

_“Dowoon won’t run anywhere...we can still see him later.”_

_“Brian!”_

_“Shh, I’m sleepy. I spend the whole night finishing my assignment. Please, Jae.”_

_Brian felt Jae’s whole body relaxed. He smiled, knowing that he might have won the fight. Brian risked it as he loosened his grip on Jae, but not enough to let go of him completely. He pulled the duvet over both of them, smiling at the thought of having his Sunday nap and the pleasure of Jae's company._

_“God, you’re lucky you’re Brian Kang.”_

_Brian chuckled, despite Jae trying to sound threatening. In his head, he could only imagine Jae as a puppy who tried to defend his area--it was cute. He pulled away, just enough for him to watch the way Jae's eyelashes fluttered closed, the reddening of his cheeks and the softness of his skin. He smiled and he pulled Jae in, resting his head on Jae’s chest, and he felt its rise and fall, hearing the rhythmic beat of Jae’s heart._

_“Yeah, I know,” he muttered._

_And before he could completely drift back to slumber, Brian felt a gentle touch, carding through his hair, and then, he smiled, feeling Jae resting his head on his. Brian was satisfied with the outcome. And everything would be perfect if it starts raining, he thought. Brian closed his eyes, taking in the warmth and comfort of Jae’s hug, lulling him back again to sleep. He snuggled closer into Jae’s warmth._

_This was perfect enough, he smiled, anywhere with Jae was perfect enough._

 

 

+++

 

 

Brian rummaged through the box, finding more things of the past. He held out the guitar pick that Jae had given to him. His first gift after they started dating. Brian held it up, the pick was still shiny, glinting as the light hit its surface. He never used the pick, not once. He always told Jae he left the pick at home, or he forgot where he placed the pick every time he asked him about it. But, he knew that Jae knew he was lying. They knew each other too well, no lie could get pass through them.

 

Brian put the pick aside. He closed his eyes, and he tilted his head up, hands resting on his side, his palm pressed firmly onto the floor. The softness of the carpet calmed him, somehow. He tried to remember Jae’s gentle eyes when he looked at him--the way his eyes lighted up when he saw him, and then the way his eyes got smaller, forming the shape of the crescent moon, and the way his eyes were focusing on him, as if he was the only thing in existence.

 

He wondered how did he looked like in Jae’s eyes--did his eyes twinkled when Brian looked at him or did his face lighted up like the Christmas tree upon staring at Jae's soft smile. He loved Jae's smile, his eyes, his whole expression the most when he told Jae about his feeling. When they stopped avoiding the elephant in the room.

 

It took him so long to have Park Jaehyung in his life. A long journey with lots of detours, and on that fated day, Jae came to him. Brian could play the details so vividly in his mind. Every single thing, still so fresh like it was yesterday.

 

Something that he could never forget.

 

 

+++

 

_Brian thought he would be successful in avoiding Jae, after days of success. He thought he could walked back to his haven safely, without any interference, again. He thought that today would ended up like any other day._

_But, as he stopped in his track, he saw that Jae was leaning on his door. His hair was windblown from the harsh autumn wind, as Jae brought his muffler higher, covering half of his face. Jae still hadn’t notice his presence and it gave Brian the option to run. He could walk away, silently without Jae noticing until some time. He could walk away, and successfully avoiding Jae again for today. He could do it, and he would be letting Jae wait for him in the cold, for hours--because he knew how relentless Jae could be sometimes._

_Brian sighed._

_He couldn’t do it--not to Jae, never when he knew about it._

_Brian stepped closer to him, stopping with just enough distance between them. Jae turned his head, smiling so wide when he saw Brian._

_“Bribri,” he said weakly._

_Brian remembered to take a deep breath, and he did before he said: “Jae.”_

_Silence enveloped between them. It was deafening, and heavy. None made any movement, both of them just staring, watching one another. Brian took the opportunity to observe Jae, while he organised his jumbled thoughts, trying to sort out the mess, gauging a suitable reaction without giving away too much of his internal dilemma. He was panicking._

_“Brian,” Jae said, breaking the silence. “Aren’t you going to invite me in?”_

_Oh. Brian blinked, before his mind started working again._

_“Ah, right...just...wait,” he fumbled on his feet, quickly walking towards the door. Brian searched for his key before he inserted the key, thankfully--thanking all the deity existed--in one swift try. He pushed open the door and he moved his body to let Jae walked inside first._

_Brian walked inside, following after Jae and he closed the door behind him. He watched Jae as he removed his shoes, placing it on the same spot every time he came over, before he discarded his coat and muffler. There were such an odd joie de vivre in watching Jae moved so familiarly in his domain._

_They kept their silence, before both of them settled on Brian’s bed--Jae was sitting on the foot of the bed, and Brian was sitting on the opposite side, his back leaning on the headboard. They were delaying before they had to confront the elephant._

_Brian tensed when Jae scooted closer, telling himself to calm down over and over in his mind. He could do this. Brian clenched his fist, gathering every ounce of bravery he could mustered,_

_“Brian.”_

_He looked at Jae, watching the elder biting his lower lips. He waited for Jae to speak first. He waited._

_“Are you--” Jae’s voice sounded hesitant, scared. “--avoiding me?”_

_Brian gulped._

_“No--”_

_“Please just tell me, Bri.”_

_“I’ve been busy...that’s all.”_

_“Are you really spurting out that sorry piece of excuse on me?”_

_Brian sighed._

_“I really am.” He avoid Jae’s eyes on him._

_“Seriously, Kang?”_

_“What do you want me to say then?” Brian asked, defeated. He wanted nothing but to be alone right now._

_“Tell me...why’re you being distant? Is it me? Did I do something wrong?”_

_Yeah, by making me fall for you--was what Brian wanted to say but didn’t._

_“It’s nothing.” Brian lied, averting his eyes away from Jae._

_“Brian.” Brian looked up, and saw Jae standing beside him. Jae bent down, lacing his arms around Brian’s shoulder, hugging him close. “Please, don’t keep me away,” Jae begged, voice full of desperation._

_Brian swallowed a growing lump in his throat._

_“Why?”_

_Jae stared into Brian’s eyes. Brian saw something different reflected on his eyes, something that he hadn’t dared hope before--not from Jae._

_Jae hugged him closer, resting his head on top of Brian’s._

_“I don’t like it,” he whispered._

_“Why?”_

_“Brian--”_

_“--can I kiss you?”_

_"What?"_

 

_"I want to kiss you, Jae...for so long. From the first day, till now. But, you can push me away and say no."_

 

_Brian studied for Jae’s reaction, waited for it. His eyes lingered around Jae’s face, his eyes, his nose and finally his lips. He took a deep breath, before he asked again, this time his voice was hoarse, deep and full with unabashed desire. Brian didn't move, letting Jae to be one to make the call._

_He would respect whatever decision that Jae made. He won’t kiss him until Jae gave him the permission to. He won’t kiss him--_

_And suddenly Brian could feel Jae’s lips was on his, soft and inviting. Jae was kissing him, as Brian registered the sensation on his lips. Brian’s arms went around Jae’s waist and back, tugging him closer, limiting the space existed between them. Brian deepened the kiss when he felt Jae was responding to him, as he tighten his arms around Brian shoulder. He pulled Jae down, bringing him onto the bed, never breaking the kiss. Brian taste the soft, plump lips. Jae tasted so sweet, a sweetness that he’d never encountered before. He was beauteous. It was everything he’d imagined and at the same time it was more that he’d imagined._

 

_It was addictive, and he wanted more._

_Kissing Jae was more than a dream come true._

 

+++

 

 

Brian arranged the last item in his wardrobe, putting the box carefully at the bottom. He stood up, closing the wardrobe and he went to sit on the bed. He landed on the bottom of the bed, sitting at the middle as he took in the whole room.

 

He would say a job well done to himself for managing the task all by his own.

 

The place looked homely, comfortable as opposed to the cardboard boxes filled room earlier. He checked the time, and noted it was almost six. It certainly was a good day, reminiscing the past, thinking about the good old day.

 

Brian smiled and he flopped onto the bed, resting his tired body after a long day of hard work. 

 

 

_end_

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> that wasn't the ending i wrote in my first draft. it was supposed to be different, different. but, then i guess, i wanted it to be ambiguous, and leave it to your interpretation. 
> 
> hope you did like it. as usual, kudos, comments are highly welcome and appreciated :D
> 
> ps i will do my best to update my other stuffs, idk how fast i can work...i'm not abandoning them. life suddenly got busy, and i'm still trying to balance everything. so, yeahhhhh :"(
> 
> pps if anyone interested, hmu at [twt](https://twitter.com/jaessshii) | [cc](https://curiouscat.me/miocean)


End file.
